


Tragedy

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It was a tragedy.





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Tragédia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531704) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #143 - tragedy.

The world didn’t stop spinning, and it should have. Something should have changed, a great cosmic sign, impossible to ignore, that showed to everyone that nothing would ever be the same. It shouldn’t be the same, couldn’t. Anne-Marie’s death was a tragedy, and a tragedy should change the world. Everything should be fundamentally different from before, never to return. But Eva went back to work, as everyone else did, and things were the same. An absence that couldn’t be ignored, more pain than she thought she stand, but nonetheless the same. And that was, in and of itself, a tragedy.


End file.
